You Make Me Feel
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella invites Mac over for their usual Friday night. Things are changing between them, but they are good. Is Mac finally ready to take that next step with Stella? Will Stella's wish finally come true? SMacked oneshot


**You Make Me Feel**

**Summary: Stella invites Mac over for their usual Friday night. Things are changing between them, but they are good. Is Mac finally ready to take that next step with Stella? Will Stella's wish finally come true? ****SMacked oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI NY you kno if I did there would be no Jo and Mac would be happy with Stella.**

* * *

><p>Stella had finally arrived to the lab, she was an hour late, but she was there and that's all that mattered.<p>

The power went out the night before, causing Stella to not wake up to an alarm, but she woke up to an annoying ringing. She got a text message from Danny asking if she was coming to work, she usually came in about an hour early. Mac didn't text her because he knew after there conversation on the phone and she should get some rest.

Stella took a quick shower getting ready to blow dry her hair, the blow dryer didn't work.

"You have to be kidding me," she grunted and went to go put on clothes, that went smoothly.

She went to leave her apartment but then one of the heels broke on her shoes, so she had to put on her boots. She frowned and grabbed her things and headed out into the hall.

Walking to the elevator a sign on the door said it was broken and to take the stairs, where Stella lived five flights up.

Making it finally outside, she remember that her car broke down, so she had to take a cab which took twenty minutes to get. Once she settles in the cab, it takes her to the lab.

Stella finally enters the building, so glad that their elevator wasn't broken she wasn't walking 35 flight of stairs.

She took a deep sigh of relief as she stepped off the elevator, she decided to head to a place that she knew would put a smile on her face.

She leaned against the door and saw her partner at work.

Mac sensed someone watching him and looked up.

"Stella, I was wondering where you were, I called you a couple of times."

"No you didn't," she dug through her pockets. "I left my phone, damn it. I've had a hell of a morning," she grunted and sat in front of Mac.

"I can tell," he patted her hand.

"I should have just stayed home," she rested her head on Mac's desk.

He smirked, "Well I'm for one glad you're here."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Well is it working?" he chuckles.

She raised her head, "Your so damn smug this morning."

"Maybe that's because I'm excited about tonight."

"Tonight, what's tonight?" Stella asked.

"Friday night I usually head to your place where we eat and watch a movie."

"Oh Mac, I'm so sorry I forgot about that. I'm a horrible person."

"Don't say that Stella, you had a long morning it's understandable," Mac smiled. "Why don't I go get you some coffee to brighten up your day?"

"That's okay Mac, I can do that myself."

"No I insist Stell," he got up from his desk. "Just stay here," he smirked and left the office.

Minutes later Mac comes back with a coffee for Stella and a bagel with cream cheese on it.

"Here's for my favorite partner," Mac sat back down.

"I don't know how to thank you," she looked up at her friend.

"Just give me a great night with my best friend, and that's all I ask."

"Well, I can see your easy to please."

"For a long morning, you seem very flirty."

"Just trying to please my best friend," Stella smirks and finished her bagel. "Well, paperwork is calling my name. See you later Mac," she nodded and grabbed her coffee.

"Don't work too hard now."

"And you're telling me? Mac you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday. You need to stop spending your nights in your office, it's not healthy," she shook her head.

"I'm fine Stella."

"Get back to work Detective," Stella smiled and left the office. Mac was watching until Stella made it into her office.

"It's not polite to stare," Danny entered Mac's office, making him jump a little. "Even though she is sexy."

Mac looked up at him with a frown.

"I was just kidding."

Mac shook his head. "What do you want Danny?"

"To ask for a few days off. Lindsay is in Montana and they are having a family reunion this weekend and invited me."

"You can have off, as long as you work hard the rest of the day."

"I won't dissappoint Big Mac," Danny smiled and left his office.

The rest of the morning went slow, Stella took a sigh of relief when it was her lunch break, but instead of eatting she laid down on her couch to get a little more sleep.

Mac came in her office ten minutes later to see her sleeping. He couldn't help but smile softly. He was fixing to put a blanket over her and leave her office when she mumbled his name.

He kneeled down next to her and ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Stell, I'm not going to leave you," he placed his hand in hers and his thumb caressed the soft skin.

Mac knew it was working when a smile lit her face. He loved Stella more than anything, he can't believe how much he realized he was falling in love with her just by the week.

They seemed closer than normal and Mac was happy about that. If Stella and him started to date Mac realized he wouldn't want any other woman. And tonight he was going to admit to Stella his feelings and see where things head.

He was so lost in thought he didn't noticed that Stella was slowly opening her eyes. He realized when she was awake when she gently squeezed his hand that was in hers.

"Hey Mac," she looked at Mac, who quickly turned his head.

"Oh hey, I didn't realize you were awake."

"Lost in thought?" she asked, and he sighed.

"You can say that."

"Is it something you want to share?"

"Um... maybe later," Mac gulped.

"Alright, well since I'm up do you want to go to lunch?" Stella sat up.

"I'm not really hungry."

"When's the last time you ate Mac?"

"Um... I ate breakfast... yesterday."

"Mac, we have to go to lunch, I'm not going to have my partner die on me."

"I'm fine Stella."

"I'm your partner I care about you, come on," she got up, still holding onto Mac's hand.

He shook his head when Stella looked down at their hands, and she slowly let go.

"Are you alright Stella?"

"Yeah, um... so lunch," she smiled and she grabbed her coat as they went out for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the work day went well it was seven thirty when Stella was standing in front of Mac's desk.

"You almost done with your work?" she asked.

"Yeah Stella, I'll be over by 8, don't worry about me," he reassures her.

"Alright Mac. I'll be waiting," she winks and left his office.

He couldn't help but smile. When he finished his last file he grabbed his coat and headed home to shower and change.

Meanwhile Stella was getting her place ready, she called the chinese restaurant and the food would get there by eight thirty.

Stella settled on the couch until she heard the knock on the door, she got up and answered smiling when she saw Mac. He had on casual blue jeans and a shirt.

"You actually was able to go home and change, I'm impressed, and you're ten minutes early. Trying to get lucky tonight Taylor," she teases.

"Maybe," he replied with a grin, when she looked at him in shock.

"Just come on in," she shook her head and stepped to the side as she allowed him to answer.

"Your place got tidier since the last time I came."

"I had time to clean up before you arrived," Stella smiled.

"How long were you waiting for me?"

"My place isn't that messy."

"Well mine just happens to be cleaner."

"You're barely ever at your place Mac," Stella frowned.

"I'll be sure to be home at night more often," he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I just worry about you sometimes Mac."

"I know," he nodded as Stella placed her hand on top of his.

Mac felt the small spark that was in that touch, he almost leaned in to kiss her, but he wasn't ready for that yet, he wanted to wait until after the movie.

"So um... the food is coming in thirty minutes, do you want to start the movie now, or wait until later?"

"What else would we do?"

"We can get started on our drinks," she smiled. "I've spent my time getting my house ready I didn't get a chance to change. You can drink and I'll be right back," she turned quickly and went to go change.

Mac sat down on the couch, placing his sock covered feet on the table.

Stella came back out minutes later in shorts and a tank top. Mac couldn't help but look up and down at her perfectly toned body.

"You like something you see Taylor," she smirked as she sat down next to him.

"It's just that you usually wear um... longer stuff like sweat pants," he gulped as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well my sweats are dirty so this is what else I like to wear at night. Glad you like it though," she rubbed his thigh.

Mac smiled, "You always look great Stell."

"Thanks," Stella smirked, Mac thought she couldn't be more beautiful right now. "Let me go get the drinks," Stella got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Mac took a deep breath when he felt himself getting hot. He never felt so attracted to Stella like this. His feelings for her were getting stronger by the minute.

She came back and poured some wine in the two glasses. And she sat down on the couch.

"Are you going to talk to me Mac, or stare at me all night?"

"I don't mean to stare, it's just that you are so beautiful."

"Thanks Mac, glad you like what you see," she kissed his cheek, making his face become flushed. Why he was acting like a teenager he didn't know.

A couple of minutes went by just talking about anything happening with each other romance wise.

"I think I've been single for too long," Stella leaned back on the couch. "But all guys I'm even attracted to are jerks."

"All of them?" he asked, with a slight frown. "Even me?"

"Your my best friend Mac, your in a whole different category from those guys."

"Good to know," he sighed.

"Mac, it's a good thing," she grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers together. Mac looked down at the hands as her thumb caressed his hand.

He then looked up at Stella, with a soft smile.

"I um... have something to tell you Stella," he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to wait until after the movie."

"Well you can tell me now."

"I wish I could, just that right now doesn't seem like a right time to say it."

"Well Mac, I can wait until your ready to tell me."

"Okay," Mac nodded and then before either could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Well that should be our dinner," Stella got up and answered the door.

"You look great tonight Miss Bonasera, just a night relaxing home alone?"

"Actually..." she starts only to have Mac walk up behind her.

"Oh I see, um... sorry to interrupt," he gave her the food and walked away as fast as he could.

"So apparently he knows you?"

"Jealous Mac?" she teases and closed the door handing him the food as they walked back to the couch.

"No, but I think he was," Mac sat down and Stella shook her head.

"Well you are pretty handsome," she winks as they started eating their food.

They spent some more time talking and innocent flirting, but neither actually realized it.

"Ready for the movie?" Stella asked him after throwing their trash away.

"Of course, what movie is showing tonight?"

"Oh just a little movie called A Few Good Men."

Mac smirked, "You sure know your audience."

"Well neither of us are into girlie chick flicks," Stella put the movie in and then when it started she sat back down on the couch.

Stella draped an arm over his chest as her head laid on his shoulder. Mac's arm wraps around her shoulders pulling her close and kisses the top of her head. She smiles into him and snuggles closer.

Mac's hand absentmindingly rubs lightly on Stella's arm.

They're movies night weren't usually spent like this, but something has changed between them the last couple of days. They didn't know what it was, but they both felt it. And it felt nice.

Halfway through the movie Mac picked up the remote and paused it. Stella looked up at him in confusion.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something, I can't wait for the movie to end."

"Okay," Stella nodded, removing herself from Mac.

"Well you know I've never felt closer to you than I have felt this week. It seems that something has changed between us."

"I know what you mean."

"Stella, I know we work together and have been friends for over ten years now, and I think we are ready to move forward. If it doesn't work out, at least we can say that we tried."

She nodded understanding where he was getting at. "Mac, I would be honored to date you. I never thought you can possibly feel the way I do about you. I've had these feelings for a while and didn't want to make things awkward, always I thought what would happen if we didn't work out, and that was the part that scared me."

"Well I don't think we'll have to worry about things not working out Stella. I honestly think we were made for each other."

Stella smiled and pulled Mac into a tight hug, Mac smirked and rubbed her back.

"Me too Mac," she dug her face into his neck.

"So do you, um... want to finish the movie?"

Stella pulled back and smiled, "But I want to do something first."

"What's that?" he asked as she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him close and she brushed her lips against his. Their lips connected in a slow and gentle kiss.

It felt amazing as Mac licked her bottom lip so he can gain access to her mouth. She parts her mouth slightly as his tongue caressed hers. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pull back slowly for air and Mac smiled as he laid his forehead on hers.

"That felt nice," Stella whispered and Mac rubbed her thigh.

"I don't think I want to watch the movie anymore."

"Me either," she smiled. "Mac... I um... I love you."

His eyes creased as he smiled, "I love you too Stella," he pulled her in for another kiss, it more heated than the first.

Stella pressed him down on the couch and pulled his arms over his head as she sent kisses down his neck.

"Stella..." Mac moans as she nibbled gently on his ear.

Her fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled it off of him as her fingers ran over the scar above his heart and she placed a kiss on it.

He smiled up at Stella when she straddled his waist and her fingers slowly undid he belt.

"Stella, um not that I don't want to, is the couch a good place to do this?"

"What are you implying Mac?" she smiled as Mac picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently down on the bed.

He crawled on top of her and slowly slid the shirt off of her as he realized Stella wasn't wearing a bra, his fingers teased her breasts as she finally slid Mac's pants off his legs.

Mac placed a kiss on each breast as he slipped off Stella's shorts, only fabric holding them back from their union were their underwear.

Mac sent kisses down Stella starting from her neck. Stella's hands pulled down his boxers as she rolled on top of him.

Stella smiled as he relieved her off her underwear. She slowly lowered herself on top of him as their long overdue sexual union finally began. All you heard were moans and grunts into the night until they snuggled into their embrace as they fell asleep both wondering what the new day would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella moaned as the sun shined into the bedroom. She turned around to see a smiling Mac looking at her.

"Morning," he kissed her softly, as his hand rubbed her thigh.

"Morning," Stella smiled. "Last night, was better than I ever expected."

"I haven't experience anything so passionate since Claire."

"I think she would be very happy that we finally got together."

"She always loved you Stella," he kissed her neck softly.

"I just don't know why we didn't get together sooner, look at all we were missing out on."

Mac nodded, as he tucked a curl behind her ear he led his kisses down to the valley of her breasts.

"What do you want to do for our day off?" Mac asked Stella.

"I have something in mind, but only if you want it."

"Of course I want this Stella," he pulled Stella on top of him.

She reached for something on her dresser and Mac looked up as he heard a clicking sound and felt cold metal against his wrists.

"Stella..." he moans.

"You said you wanted this," she cuffed him to the bed and sent kisses down his arm. "And I just love the thought of you at my mercy," her lips brushed against his as he pulled at his wrists.

"You're not going to let me go aren't you?"

"Not until I'm ready," she straddled his waist, and ran her fingers down his chest. Then forced her lips against his as another union was made.

The last thought on Mac's mind was how did he deserve to have a woman like Stella in his arms, and life. Those thoughts were soon gone as all was heard was soft moaning.

Mac was happy they decided to make a move, and nothing was going to ruin the strong bond they had for as long as they both were alive.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and hope you review so I know if you are still reading SMacked stories. There might be more to come, but that all depends on my readers. Thanks again my faithful readers.<strong>_


End file.
